From the Postman
by TheViolaBuddy
Summary: The Postman sees a wolf transform into the Hero Chosen by the Goddesses - and then sees him moping around. The Postman writes him a letter to bolster his courage. (Twilight Princess)


**From the Postman**

**5/16/13:** _Author's note added at the end._

* * *

Everyone has his secrets, and you are no exception. I deliver your mail, and I certainly never open it, but you have so much mail from all around Hyrule that I couldn't help but dig into your past—especially as the people in Castle Town keep talking about your heroic deeds.

You are from Ordon Village. You ride a horse named Epona and you've saved the children of your village when they were kidnapped. Impressive, considering that they were taken away by monsters of the twilight.

But what's more interesting is not what you've done, but who you are. I've seen you transform between human and wolf. I have to say, when I saw a menacing creature with a Twili on its back emit a black aura before turning into a human, I was quite alarmed. But I got over my shock when I recognized you.

Still, I noticed that you tried to hide your identity as a wolf. You've never transformed if you think that people are around. Even when I approach you with a letter when you're in wolf form—even when I call out your name—you quickly change to your human form. You always look relieved that I never comment on your transformation.

Just because I know about it, though, doesn't mean that I'm going to go give away your secret about being a wolf. After all, I've seen a lot of things. And you know what? Being a wolf is far from the most shameful thing I've seen—and trust me; I know many people's secrets. Besides, to be a wolf is pretty cool, if you ask me.

In fact, _you_ are pretty cool, wolf or human. Anyone who's seen you defeat so many twilight monsters would agree with me. I've seen you slice through Bokoblins without a second glance, or shoot down Kargaroks with arrows without even pausing to aim—or even tear into their throats as a wolf. I mean, I like to think of myself as decently capable of defending myself—I have to be, if I run all across Hyrule on a daily basis—but that's nothing compared to what you can do. I'm very glad that you're a hero and not a villain.

Maybe you're insecure about that, though. Maybe you think your inner wolf makes you inherently evil. Your wolf form is very intimidating, after all. I've seen how people cower from you, especially when you run through Castle Town. But I honestly don't know what your issue is. Have you ever told anyone that you can transform into a wolf? I can't think of any reason why they wouldn't accept you. And if they knew that you were the wolf, they'd be a whole lot less scared. So why don't you tell anyone?

Come to think of it, have I ever heard you talk at all? You do a lot of listening, so I know you're not deaf, and you yell and grunt a lot in battle, so I know you're not mute. So I have to come to the conclusion that you're shy and insecure about yourself in general.

Well, don't be. You're a hero. Everyone says it, from the kids you saved in Kakariko Village to the Zoras in their Domain to the numerous citizens of Castle Town. Even if they don't know your name, they say something about the man in green saving Prince Ralis, or how the cool-looking swordsman from out of town conquered the S.T.A.R. Game, which no one else has been able to do. And you just blush and say nothing, even when they gush about you right in front of your face.

And if you can't comment on your heroism, you certainly can't bear to tell them about your double life as a wolf. I don't know why not, though. It's not as though being a wolf necessitates your being evil. Wolves are animals, too. I thought that you of all people would know that, given what I've heard about your friendliness to animals. It's certainly not that wolves are inherently good—you're a goat rancher; you should know that wolves can do some horrible things—but nor they are inherently bad. They're just animals, like Cuccoos or human beings. There's nothing to be ashamed of about being a wolf.

Of course, maybe you're just embarrassed about being able to shapeshift at all. You know the archetypes—tricksters, pranksters, and impersonators. But clearly, you're not a person like that. You're Hyrule's hero, not some criminal. I've even heard the epithet "Hero Chosen by the Gods." I don't think the gods would choose an evil person to be Hyrule's hero.

By now, though, you're probably really frightened that I know so much about you. And honestly, I don't have anything to say to that. I mean, I haven't been doing anything illegal—I don't open your letters or anything like that—but you're an interesting character whom I wanted to know more about. You have no idea how much good you've done for Hyrule, how many people have been affected by your deeds. I talk to anyone, and they all have good things to say about the swordsman in green.

And yet I've seen you mope around far too often. I've seen the look of resignation and depression in your eyes as a wolf or as a human. And you have no reason to be depressed. I don't understand it. You had goals—to save the children from Ordon Village, to find your friend Ilia, to save Prince Ralis, to push back the twilight, to drive away twilight monsters from Hyrule—and you've succeeded in all of them, and then some. The fact that you can turn into a wolf can't take away from that; nay, I'd say it adds to your abilities, your heroic charm. Turning into a wolf is just part of what you are.

Still, I'm just the postman. I'll help you in any way that I can, but it's ultimately up to you to stop being embarrassed about your ability to change form. Embrace your inner wolf, your heroic spirit. It's just part of what you are; there's nothing to be ashamed of—just like how I'm a postman. It's just part of me, and I'm perfectly comfortable with shouting to the world, "Onward to mail!" Maybe you, too, should shout out your inner feelings to the world.

Sincerely,  
The Postman

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This story is a complement to "The Kokiri Violinist," and "A True Knight of Hyrule," two of my other Legend of Zelda oneshots. However, they can also each be read as stand-alone oneshots. For more information about this, please see the Author's Note at the end of "The Kokiri Violinist."

One of the ways that these stories are connected is that they represent a different aspect of the Triforce—this one represents Wisdom.

Actually, all three of the stories have an underlying theme of wisdom. This story is particularly wisdom-related, though, since it is composed entirely of advice that the Postman gives to Link. The Postman is a very insightful person in this oneshot, more than one would probably imagine when playing through the game. He clearly understands the issue of good and evil, of heroism and villainy, of humility and pride. He explains all these ideas to Link, and how they relate to his life. Overall, as a oneshot about advice, this story clearly classifies as one about Wisdom.

* * *

_Published April 22, 2013  
Author's Note added May 16, 2013_


End file.
